ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The LEGO Justice League Movie (2019)
'''The LEGO Justice League Movie '''is an upcoming 2019 American-Danish 3D computer-animated action-adventure superhero comedy film produced by Roy Lee, directed by Chris McKay and written by Michelle Morgan, Jared Stren, Phil Lord, Christopher Miller and Raphael Bobs Wakesberg. It is scheduled to release in theaters on July 12, 2019. Storyline In this irreverent spirit that build and expanded the worldwide phenomenal Lego Cinematic Universe, the impactful team-up of heroes of a superheroic ensemble - the LEGO Justice League - join forces together in an all new action packed adventure ever assembled: The LEGO Justice League Movie. But villains are rampaging all around the city, and if heroes want to save the world from the evil forces of criminals and supervillains, they might have to put their egos in check, try to work together and maybe, just maybe find some way to keep things right. Cast * Will Arnett - Batman * Channing Tatum - Superman * Gal Gadot - Wonder Woman * Jonah Hill - Green Lantern * Adam DeVine - The Flash * Kevin Hart - Cyborg * Jason Momoa - Aquaman * Harrison Ford - Martian Manhunter * Bill Hader - Lex Luthor * Joe Manganiello - Deathstroke * Hector Elizondo - Commissioner Gordon * Isla Fisher - Lois Lane * Ben Schwartz - Jimmy Olson * Conan o' Brien - The Riddler * Jason Mantzokus - Scarecrow * Patrick Stump - Gorilla Grodd * Emily Blunt - The Cheetah * Kate Micucci - Clayface * Riki Lindhome - Poison Ivy * Melissa Benoist - Supergirl * Micheal Cera - Robin * Lil Yachty - Kid Flash * Micheal Keaton - Beetlejuice * Cate Blanchett - Bellatrix Lestrange * Seth Green - Stay Puft Marshmallow Man * Jemaine Clement - Smaug * Patton Oswalt - Frank Non-Speaking Characters * Soloman Grundy * Captain Cold * Heat Wave * Reverse Flash * Killer Frost * Captain Boomerang * Deadshot * Livewire * Sinestro * Black Adam * Black Manta Soundtrack * Imagine Dragons and Julia Micheals - Forever * Kelly Clarkson - Invincible * Alex Aiono - Man In The Mirror * Adam Lambert, Gage Edwards and Will Arnett - Friends Are BFFs * Sia - Holding Out For a Hero * Will Arnett - I'm Batman * Hans Zimmer - Power Planet Break-In * Hans Zimmer - Your #1 Greatest Arch Nemesis * Hans Zimmer - Lex Luthor Crashes The Party * Hans Zimmer - Welcome To Metropolis * Hans Zimmer - Justice League Assemble * Hans Zimmer - To Cage Lex Luthor * Hans Zimmer - The Fifth Dimension * Hans Zimmer - Open For Business * Hans Zimmer - Chaos In Metropolis * Hans Zimmer - Dragon Attack * Hans Zimmer - For Your Own Good * Hans Zimmer - The Hall of Villains * Hans Zimmer - Batman's In The Dimension * Hans Zimmer - Battle Royale * Hans Zimmer - A Long Farewell Sets Wave 1 * The Bat-Tumbler * The Invisible Jet * Stryker's Island Break-In * The Batwing * Aquaman's Water Strider * The Green Jet Wave 2 * The Ultimate Batmobile * The Superhover Pod * The Ultimate Invisible Jet * The Flashwalker * The Cyborg-a-Nator Wave 3 * The Mega Bat Scutler * Teen Titans Anniversary Party * Clayface Attack Sets *